Sonic X Christmas Confrontations
by Prower Power
Summary: Just a simple idea I had for a four chapter Sonic X Christmas series. Hope you enjoy it! Now with improved spacing and readability!
1. Is the doctor in or am giving him a bath

**Chapter 1: Is the Doctor In? Or Am I Giving Him A Bath?**

I stepped outside onto the balcony to test the temperature before I decided what to wear. The wind wasn't blowing very hard but it was very cold.

"Fifteen degrees. Well isn't that just nice and cozy?" I said as I frowned at the thermometer hanging above my head.

I jumped back inside and shut the door quickly.

"I've put this off for long enough. Today is the 24th so I'd better get going."

I told myself as I picked up my bag after putting on some long pants and a warm jacket.

I walked down the block and hopped on the subway that would take me across town. I easily found a seat toward the back of the car and sighed as I huddled into the corner.

Why do I feel so miserable? I wondered as I let my thoughts consume me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled an equally loud sigh. A few minutes later my stop arrived and I got off the subway as quickly as I had gotten on. I headed out of the tunnel and crossed the street to the mall.

Shopping usually made me feel better but this excursion wasn't helping me at all.

More than anything, I think I was dreading going home. It was going to be a long, lonely, dull, boring Christmas for me.

Tails was spending the holidays with Cream.

Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow were going on a vacation in the mountains.

And Sonic just wanted to be left alone. Or, he really just wanted me to leave him alone.

"Well, at least Tails and Cream invited me over for dinner with them this afternoon." I reminded myself.

It's really pathetic when you have to cheer yourself up.

I tried to hurry though my shopping so I would be back in time to watch Jeopardy at noon. That's my favorite game show. They'd better not interrupt it today with another one of those damn telethons.

Sorry about that. I get very upset when people interrupt my TV shows.

Shopping for Tails and Cream was easy. I got him some new shoes and Cream a new pair of shorts and a shirt.

She's a big clothes freak, but then again, who isn't?

I didn't know what to get Shadow or Knuckles so I just bought them sunglasses. I know, I know! That's the universal I didn't have time to buy you a real gift present, but I didn't care. I was in too bad a mood. I got Rouge a gift certificate to the spa shop.

I sat down on an empty bench in front of a sports store and plopped my bags down beside me. I took a long look at all the cool stuff inside I wanted to buy Sonic for Christmas.

"Why bother?" I said aloud as I looked up at the second floor of the mall. "It's not like I'm going to see him anyway. I'll just mail him a card."

As soon as I got home I wished I hadn't been so stubborn. I should have bought Sonic something. I mean, it is better to give than receive, right?

"Just keep thinking that." I told myself sarcastically.

I really wish I had somebody to talk to. I couldn't even say that aloud, even if I was by myself.

Then I thought of a very sinister plan. I'm not a very sinister person, well, I am, but I would never do anything evil, right? I ironed out the details of the scheme in my head as I got ready to go over to Cream's apartment. I watched TV for a while and took a nap before heading over to my Christmas pity dinner.

The sky was getting dark a little early as I dragged myself up the steps to her apartment. I knocked softly on the door with one hand as I held a strawberry pie in the other.

"Hi Amy! Come on in!" Cream motioned as she opened the door.

"Is Tails here yet?"

I didn't see him inside.

"He called a few minutes ago and said he'll be here shortly. He's picking up the turkey and some white grape juice."

"Sounds delicious."

I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't exactly in a talkative mood at the moment.

"Why don't you watch some TV or just relax on the couch while I finish cooking?" Cream offered.

"Ok, thanks."

I laid down on the couch for a couple of minutes before I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it Cream." I yelled toward the kitchen as I got up off the couch.

I opened the door to see Tails standing outside.

"Hey Amy, how's it going?" He smiled and gave me a hug. "Enjoying the holidays?"

I don't know if it was just me tired of being depressed or Tails standing there looking cute with his arms full of presents and food, but I smiled warmly back at him as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Could you help me get the rest of this stuff in?" Tails said as he sat the bags down and headed back out the door.

"Sure." I put my coat back on and went outside to the parking lot.

After Tails and I finished unloading his car and came back inside, Cream said dinner was ready.

The turkey was delicious.

The potatoes were moist.

The rolls were soft.

Everything tasted great.

I felt really awkward though because Tails and Cream were basically already spending their evening with each other, even if I was still there. Tails' eyes never left Cream. Her eyes didn't wander much either.

It was quite noticeable though that throughout the dinner Tails began to scratch his head and behind his ears with increasing frequency.

"Tails, are you alright?" Cream looked at him strangely. "Are you having some kind of allergic reaction?"

I laughed a little as Tails scratched behind his ears again.

"What are you allergic to?" Cream asked, finding it somewhat funny too.

"I had to wear one of those stupid allergy tags when I was younger because of garlic, but I haven't been around garlic all day." Tails explained.

"Maybe you got some on you at the grocery store?" Cream volunteered.

"No way." Tails shook his head vehemently.

"Well then I guess you're just a vampire!" Cream grinned as she pretended to bite Tails' neck.

Tails laughed as he scratched the back of his head again.

"Is the scratching really bothering you?" I looked at Tails and Cream who were on the floor now acting like blood sucking bats.

Tails nodded as he tried to shake whatever it was out of his fur.

"I've got some good shampoo and anti-allergy lotion back at my apartment. I can go get it and bring it back for you if you want." I volunteered.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll just drive you back to your apartment and bring it back if that's alright?" Tails insisted.

Tails said goodbye to Cream quickly as we put on our coats and headed downstairs.

"Wow Tails, the car is looking awesome as usual!" I ran my gloved hands across the side of the jet black and dark red streaked speedster.

He laughed it off as we got inside.

The car cranked with a boom as Tails pulled out of the parking space.

He turned on the highway as we headed through downtown Station Square.

The ride passed in mostly silence except for the quiet hum of the radio and Tails' somewhat constant scratching.

"So Tails, it seems like Cream really likes you huh?" I tried to start some conversation.

"Yeah, I guess."

I could see him blushing slightly through the dim downtown lights.

"Have you kissed her?" I asked an awkward question.

"Amy!"

He shot me an embarrassingly serious glance.

I just grinned as we pulled into a parking place at my building.

We quickly darted upstairs and dashed inside my apartment to avoid the cold as much as possible.

"Wow Amy, you've got a really nice place." Tails said as he stepped inside.

"Thanks. Let me go get that shampoo for you."

I stepped into the bathroom and began to fill the tub with warm water.

I got the two different bottles of shampoo out of the cabinet and set them on the sink. I went back to the living room to get Tails.

"Uh, Amy, why is there water running?" He sounded very skeptical as he spoke.

"Because you need that shampoo right?" I told him plainly.

"Yeah, but I can take my own baths."

"Look Tails, it'll only take a minute. Just get in." I told him as I turned off the slightly hot water.

Tails hesitantly took off his shoes and slipped into the bathtub.

He ducked his head under water and got his fur sufficiently wet.

I rubbed the shampoo and lotion softly into his fur.

"Amy that tickles!"

I couldn't help tickling behind his ears a little. I massaged the mixture into his scalp, hoping to relieve him of his now constant scratching. I rinsed my hands off and massaged his shoulders a little bit. I could see he was blushing a little still.

"Alright Tails, I'm through. You can rinse off now."

He quickly complied and submerged himself again.

I handed him a towel as I went back into the kitchen. I looked outside and saw the snowfall beginning to pick up. I bundled up and stepped out onto the balcony to take in the wintry air one more time for the night. I didn't even turn around hearing the sliding door open as Tails joined me outside.

"Amy, is something bothering you?" He said, standing behind me.

I sighed, looking down at the cold concrete floor of the deck.

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

He put his hand on my shoulder.

I walked away from his hand as I stepped back inside without a word and sat on the couch.

"Alright," Tails said, sounding half serious, half trying to lighten the mood. "You lay on the couch. I'll be the psychiatrist. You be the wacko nutcase I'm trying to cure."

I took him all too seriously as I stretched out on my big soft couch and pulled a thick blanket over me.

"Tails, do you ever feel bad?"

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just feel depressed and bored and lonely and..."

"Lonely? How so?"

"Well I mean like tonight. I felt like I was interrupting yours and Cream's time together on Christmas, but I was so glad you guys invited me because I didn't want to spend Christmas Eve all alone in this apartment."

"Amy, you weren't interrupting anything. Ha, sometimes I think Cream and I are like an old married couple. We don't get out much and we always welcome visitors, especially our friends." Tails smiled at me genuinely. "I mean, our dates mostly consist of me coming over to her apartment or her taking the subway out to my house and just spending some time together."

I smiled at the thought of how happy he and Cream must be.

"But Amy, why would you all of a sudden feel like this?"

"I don't know." I practically yelled.

"I think you do."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Tails!"

I jumped up off the couch. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I just didn't want to say it, mention it, or even think about it.

Suddenly, Tails took my hand and sat me down beside him on the couch.

"I know you're worried about your feelings for that guy, oh, what's his name, uhh, Sonic right?" "Lovely time for sarcasm Tails." I cracked a slight smile.

"I do have good news and bad news." He continued. "I think you're just worried because if he ever did say no to you, you would feel like you've wasted all that time you've spent chasing after him." Tails went on. "But that's the bad news. The good news is, I don't think that will ever happen. Sonic cares about you, he just too stubborn to admit it. And you're too stubborn to quit. And I think he'll break down before you give up."

I don't know if it was just because I was thankful for the help and advice or what but Tails made a damn good psychiatrist.

"Thanks Tails, you're the best." I jumped up as I gathered my stuff and headed out. "I've gotta go! Be sure to lock up when you leave!"

I was absolutely hysterical with excitement as I jumped down the stairs. I ran toward the subway and leapt into an empty car. I sat down and placed my purse beside me as the train began to move.

I hope I can get something before all the stores close! I frantically thought.

There was a slight bump as the subway came to a stop downtown, causing my purse to fall, spilling out a notepad and a partially used bottle of garlic on the floor.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **This is repost of an old story I wrote. Now with improved spacing! I learned how to use the Enter button since I originally posted this! Ha ha ha!

I had been asked to fix the spacing on some of these old stories and now I've finally gotten around to doing it. As always, any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks very much! If you have any ideas for future stories, Sonamy or otherwise, feel free to leave me a suggestion. And thanks again very much for reading!


	2. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Chapter 2: I'll Be Home For Christmas**

"Ahhh, what a wonderful day."

I back and forth between the rooms of my house like an idiot. Fortunately, I had the place to myself for the evening and I liked it that way.

Call me a loner. Anti-social. Whatever.

A little quality time with no one except me, myself, and I never hurt anybody.

"And now for some food. What have we got?" I conversed with myself as I was treated to an outstanding dinner of lasagna flavored Hamburger Helper. After dinner I leaned back in my favorite chair, pulled a thick blanket over myself and settled in for a quiet night of TV and music.

"Well this sucks." I said quite loudly after I was done watching Wheel of Fortune.

I was tired of watching TV.

Maybe my brain was just getting bored? So I got up and walked around the house for about fifteen minutes.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?" I told myself as I looked at my pitiful excuse for a Christmas tree on my kitchen table.

It was one of those dinky little white trees that barely has the strength to hold up two ornaments.

I sighed quite noticeably. I didn't really have much choice. I know they invited me, but I didn't want to intrude on Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow's trip, and I know I would just get in the way of Cream's and Tails' cutesy mushy sappiness.

And of course there was Amy.

Even though the earliest things I remember about growing up are from that orphanage, I guess I have to admit Christmas didn't feel the same without some people to share it with.

Maybe that's why I didn't bother to talk to Amy this week?

"Beep. Beep Beep. Beep."

I flung my bedroom door open as my answering machine invaded my thoughts. I pressed the button as I flopped onto my bed.

"You have four messages. Message one: Hey Sonic, how's your holiday going? But, what day isn't a holiday for you right? What are you doing this week? Are you going over to Cream's on Christmas Eve? Give me a call if are. Bye."

"Message two: Sonic. I guess I missed you again. Did you go out on vacation? Well, if you did, have fun."

"Message three: Hey Sonic. It's Cream. If you want to, come over to my apartment tonight around five for dinner with me and Tails and Amy. Merry Christmas!"

"Message four: Hey, it's just Amy aga—"

I hit the stop button. Then the erase button.

"Gahhhhhhhhh!" I rolled back and forth on top of my covers. "Why does this bother me so much? Am I lonely? Why in the world did I listen to those messages again?"

I shook my head trying to find an answer. I groaned as I sat back down in front of the TV and watched the same shows and listened to the same music again.

Before long, I noticed it was about eleven o'clock, and that's bedtime for me. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of milk first and saw the snow falling through my window. I paused for a moment and admired the scenery outside.

See, even someone as shallow and superficial as me can enjoy something like that. I thought ruefully.

I sighed again as I had resorted to talking to myself as I headed to my room and got into bed. I laid down on my back and looked at the ceiling, knowing it would be a long time before I feel asleep.

After another fifteen or so minutes of awkward silence I reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"Damn telethon." I muttered as I tossed the remote at the table.

Still, the soothing glow of the television was a great comfort. I stared at it mindlessly for a few minutes and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

My eyes shot open and my heart raced as I was awakened by the unexpected and I'll admit, somewhat scary noise.

I stepped out of bed quietly and headed toward the center of my house. I tried not to make a sound, hoping whatever it was might just go away. I stood on the chilly tile floor. I flipped on the light over my front steps and glanced through the peephole. I quickly opened the door and saw the snow falling behind Amy's nervous face.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Let's Get Some Marshmallows

**Chapter 3: Let's Go Buy Some Marshmallows**

"Hi, Amy."

I don't know if it was because he was sleeping or shocked or angry or what, but I wondered if I looked as stunned as Sonic did.

"C-come in." He continued.

My mind was blank.

I couldn't put together continuous thoughts.

"You wanna..." He motioned at his couch for me to sit down.

"I'm sorry about bothering you so late." I apologized as I sat the package I was carrying on the floor.

"No it's okay. Really." He assured me. "Amy, I-I...uh...I'm glad you're here."

He almost sounded like he was trembling.

If the situation wasn't so tense I probably would have noticed how funny it was.

He was seated in his recliner sitting straight up having trouble looking at me.

"I was thinking earlier tonight, about how lonely I was, and I really did want someone here to spend Christmas with."

"Yeah..." Was all my dry throat could muster.

Before I even noticed it, he had gotten up and sat down beside me on the couch. He looked at me in the eyes for the moment as I stared back at him full of fear and curiosity.

If I had to make a definite call on what happened next, I guess it would be ruled a hug as Sonic just wrapped his arms around me and I returned the favor. I'm sure it looked kind of awkward though as we were both sitting down at the time.

My body was humming with a rush of adrenaline, excitement, and just pure happiness at what was going on. The feeling was just indescribably perfect as I held Sonic close to me for the first time.

He pulled back from our embrace all too soon and smiled at me.

"I missed you so much." He told me light heartedly as we both stood up. His arms wrapped gently around my back as he hugged me again.

I would have said something.

I wanted too.

But I was still at loss for words at what was going on.

First he hugs me. Then, he tells me he misses me. Now, he hugs me again. It's almost like he was acting like I normally would around him!

He pulled back but still had his arms wrapped around me.

"You wanna play a game or do something for a while?" He suggested.

"Here, how about you open your present?" I offered him, bending over to pick up the gift I brought.

"We can do that later, let's go outside!" Sonic said as he tossed me my coat.

I agreed as we both bundled up and headed outside as he turned on some lights.

I don't know if I was being brave, smart, or stupid but as soon as I was off the brick steps that lead up to his house, I slung a hastily made snowball at him. I had been trailing my hand along the brick while we were going down the stairs. Of course I did this because, using my famous feminine intuition, I knew he would have thrown the first snowball if I didn't.

He never saw it coming.

It smacked him right in the back!

"Amy! Now you're gonna pay!" He did a girly impression of my voice as he darted in front of my face and flung a scoop full of powdery snow at me.

We ran around his front yard for about half an hour throwing, pelting, and dousing each other with snow and ice balls. We were about twenty feet apart, both cowering behind small bushes trying to catch our breath.

I noticed he had a slight redness in his cheeks from the cold. I could only guess mine were the same because it was freezing and all!

"How about we head back inside?" I suggested. "Sounds good to me."

He ran for the door and I followed close behind.

Once inside, Sonic immediately headed for the kitchen cabinet and started working on making a couple of cups of hot chocolate.

"Hey, where do you keep the marshmallows?" I asked him, looking up and down his cabinet shelves.

"Amy, are you insane? Why would you put marshmallows in hot chocolate?"

"Because they make it taste better."

"If by making them taste better you mean it makes them taste worse?"

I looked at him and groaned.

"So you don't have any?" I asked.

Who doesn't keep marshmallows in their house? I thought incredulously.

"Nope." He said quickly.

"Well I'm gonna run out and get a bag real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You're not seriously going out, just for a bag of marshmallows are you?" He stopped stirring the milk on the stove and looked at me.

"Yep."

"I'll go with you then. We can drive. No sense in you going by yourself."

Sonic dashed into his bedroom to get his keys.

We put our coats and hats back on and headed out to find a grocery store that was still open this late on Christmas Eve.

We hadn't been driving for very long. We were just approaching the outskirts of Station Square when Sonic broke the tranquil silence inside the car.

"Amy, do you remember when we were little? How we met?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Why is he bringing this up? I thought oddly to myself.

"Why?" I continued out loud.

"Do you remember the first time I saw you?"

"Haha. Yeah. We were like six or seven back then weren't we?"

"Yep! I mean, you were in the sandbox outside playing by yourself and I was running around?"

I knew what he was talking about, but I let him continue to see where he was going with this.

"I mean, you had made this little town of buildings in the shape of the bucket you had and I ran through the box and destroyed most of the town."

He turned and looked at me and smiled before focusing on the road again.

"I didn't even notice it at first until I heard you yelling 'baka baka baka' over and over again."

"I remember now." I lied, wanting to see how much of this story he actually recalled.

"I came back up to you and apologized after introducing myself."

"And you actually helped me make more sand buildings again." I grinned.

"And after we got finished, I ran off again. A few minutes later I snuck up behind you and covered your eyes. When you turned around and looked at me I kissed you on the cheek and ran off again. I laughed so hard when you started saying 'baka baka baka' again."

I smiled at that memory. I can't believe Sonic actually remembered that story.

"That's still the only time you've kissed me." I jabbed him in the side. I was immediately worried at how he would respond to that.

"Well, Amy. I was thinking about this earlier tonight when I couldn't sleep. I think I've always run away from you because I wanted to run away from that orphanage. I mean, nothing bad happened there. But nothing really good did either. I think I was afraid of you because I associated you with being alone and afraid at that orphanage."

"Plenty of good things happened there. You met the one and only me of course." I joked with him.

"Well of course that. But, I don't know. I guess I was just afraid I would never get to leave."

"But we did." I reminded him.

"Yeah. He smiled brightly as we pulled into an almost empty parking lot.

"Amy," he continued. "Thank you. You're the only person I could ever talk to about something like this because you went through basically the same things I did growing up."

Sonic confided in me!

I think that's what he was doing? Whatever it was, it made me feel complete inside. Not because of anything on a romantic level with Sonic or anything, but because I helped him as friend.

I was completely lost in my thoughts as I was blown back to reality by Sonic leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. TV Time!

**Chapter 4: TV Time!**

"Why did I do that?"

I couldn't even turn around to look back at the car.

I could not make myself calm down. I felt like my heart was going to explode I was so anxious.

"Baka Baka Baka!" My pulse slowed as I heard Amy jokingly call me by that "affectionate" term as she jogged up beside me as we entered the store.

Amy smiled sweetly as we walked through the store.

"Wonderful. Now I'm going to drive myself crazy all night about kissing her." I sighed to myself.

The supermarket was practically empty considering what time of night it was.

I think we saw all of two other shoppers the entire time we were there.

"I got the marshmallows Sonic! Jet puffed!" Amy called from the end of the aisle I happened to be on.

"Okay!" I spoke up.

She then darted off to another part of the store to grab who knows what.

I meandered around by myself for a few minutes and grabbed some Coca-Cola in glass bottles and some tuna before tracking down Amy.

"Anything else you need there Betty Crocker?" I asked her as she approached me with her arms full of vegetables and meats.

She frowned jokingly at me.

We quickly paid for the groceries and jumped back in the car heading for home.

After we arrived we finished making our hot chocolate and went into the living room.

Amy sat down on the couch and placed her cocoa on the coffee table.

I decided to join her.

"Amy, why did you come over here tonight?" I asked curiously.

I mean, I figured she would have thought tonight was as hopeless as any night, as many times as I've coldly turned her away.

"Oh, just a hunch." She smiled.

"Wha' do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it would be a good time to drop by and it turned out I was right."

"Uh-huh. You talked to Tails didn't you?"

"No, I just gave him a bath."

"What?"

"It's a long story Sonic. Let's just say it involves Cream, Tails' allergies, me, and a bottle of garlic."

I burst out laughing.

I could not believe she actually used Tails' allergic reaction to find out something about me.

"Amy, you're the best." I told her, still laughing somewhat uncontrollably.

I put my arms on her shoulders and kissed her quickly on the lips.

She smiled for a moment and then kissed me for a much longer amount of time.

Not that I'm complaining of course.

After a few minutes we broke from our embrace and looked at each other.

"Wanna watch some TV?" I asked her, pulling a blanket over both of us as we lay down on the couch.

"Sure." She replied as leaned against me.

I reached for the remote and flipped the TV on and channel surfed around for a few minutes before finally giving up.

Amy and I immediately looked at each other and said together, "Damn telethons!"

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Looking back at this story, I'm not sure why I was so 'anti-telethon' at the time. I haven't seen one on TV in a long time now that I think about it. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thanks very much for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
